Fangirl
by Fluffy Orange Owl of Doom
Summary: After the demigods find a way to gain access to electronics without getting attracting monsters, Annabeth discovers the fandom. Now a proud fangirl, follow her as her friends try to live with her constant fangirling.
1. Siriusly

**Hey everyone! This is the Fluffy Orange Owl of Doom, or F.O.O.D for short. This is my first fanfiction! Please review! I appreciate any criticism, it would help me improve...thanks guys. Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Percy Jackson, or any of these fandoms mentioned...**

PERCY

"Annabeth." I said.

"Uh huh," she says. Her eyes were glued to her computer screen.

"I know you're not paying attention to me." I say.

"Yup," Annabeth replied. "Oh my gods, isn't Ten so hot…." she mumbled dreamily.

I sighed, and cursed Leo. Ever since he figured out a way to give us demigods access to electronics, Annabeth had been spending all her free time "fangirling", whatever that meant. Every single time I asked her on a date, she would make some hasty excuse, like "Having an appointment with a Doctor." I later found out who this "Doctor" was. It was some 900 year old guy who traveled in space. Why she was attracted to this incredibly old man, I don't know.

My eyes went back to Annabeth. She was wrapped in a blanket (It had Peeta Mellark on it.) and was sitting in some weird blue pajamas with a bunch of little police boxes decorating it. Her eyes had bags from staying up all night watching...what was that other show called? Mervin? Merdin? No, no… Merlin, I think. Yeah.

"TOM YOU ARE SO HOT." Annabeth squealed. Since when does she SQUEAL?

"Hey Annabeth, you might not want to go and calling other men hot when your boyfriend is right here, listening…" I muttered.

"Yeah, okay." she said.

"Ugh." I said. This girl is frustrating me. "Are you freaking serious?" I made a mistake saying that last word, because I was not prepared for what was about to happen.

Annabeth's head shot up from her laptop screen, finally snapping out of her "fangirling time".

"Did you say…. Sirius…?" she said, gaping at me.

I gave her a confused look. What the Hades? "Um, yeah."

Her eyes went wide,then slowly, her lips formed a smile and she doubled over in laughter.

"Oh, Oh my Gallifrey, Percy." She laughed and made some weird high pitched noises that sounded like a dying goat. Okay, maybe not a goat. Grover would be offended. Donkey, then.

"You, you said Sirius!" she laughed again uncontrollably.

I backed away from my lunatic girlfriend. Uh. Please don't tell her I called her that… But anyways.

The door to the Poseidon cabin opened all of a sudden. From my backed up corner in my bedroom (Jason told me to stay as far away as possible if this ever happens. I'm taking his advice, considering he's the only one of us who has actually experienced this.), I could see a flash of brown hair and multi-colored eyes. Piper.

"I hear the sound of my people!" she declared. Piper rushed over to Annabeth. "What is all the asdfghjkling for?" she asked.

"Percy," my girlfriend started. "He..he said serious..Sirius.." and then she returned to her giggling.

I looked at Piper. Slowly, laughter was consuming her as well.

"Serious...Did he really? Did he siriusly say that? Oh, my gods." Piper said then joined her friend in laughter.

I looked at the two, shocked. My head went from Piper to Annabeth, wondering what the Hades was happening to them.

I brought out my phone and quickly sent a text to Jason. Maybe he could help.

_Jason. My cabin. Quick. Freaky laughter from our girlfriends._

I pushed the phone back in my pocket, then backed up further into my wall as I watched Annabeth and Piper burst into hysterical laughter.

_Weren't they sane, like, just last week.. _I thought.

My phone vibrated, and I checked the screen. A text from Jason.

_Coming. I'm bringing Nico and Grover for back up. I don't know if they're dangerous in that state._

I hurriedly typed a reply.

_K thanks. Hurry up. Fangirls are scary._

A minute later I heard fists pound on my door. "Forget knocking! Just get in here and help me!" I screamed. The door knob twisted and three guys rushed in.

"Finally!" I said. I looked at the trio. All three had weapons out, as if expecting to attack the girls. I decided to take Riptide out, too. I didn't know where this was going. Might as well follow the experts.

"Hey, Perce! What happened?" Grover asked. I guess he hasn't seen fangirls in action. Then again, neither have I.

I shrugged and pointed at Jason. "Ask him."

I looked at Jason, who was eyeing the girls curiously. "Looks like you made a fandom reference, Percy." he said. "They keep saying your name..and.. serious?"

"Um, okay." I said. I don't get it. What's up with saying serious?

Jason approached the two crazy girls.

"I thought we weren't supposed to get close!" Nico said.

He ignored Nico and knelt down to Piper. He whispered something into Piper's ears, and her red face started turning back to it's normal state. Piper said something to Jason, and he cracked a small smile.

Nico, Grover and I all looked at the scene, still utterly confused. The three of us still had our weapons out. I turned Riptide back into a sword and decided to follow Jason.

"Um. Annabeth?" I asked.

She was still laughing. Really, how funny is someone saying serious? Gods.

"Wh-what?" she said.

I didn't know what to say next. I tried to get Jason's attention, but he was too busy with Piper. "Uh….what's so funny..?" I tried.

She looked at me, and smiled. That's probably the most attention she's given me in the past week. "It's nothing. Just a joke, you wouldn't get it."

I frowned and gave her the look I always use when I try to get something from her- not the puppy dog face, but the baby seal face. "I want to know," I said.

Annabeth tried to resist, but face it. I am way too cute and sexy for anyone to say no to me.

"Okay, fine." she sighed. "It's a Harry Potter joke. Sirius sounds like serious, alright?"

"That's it?"

"Yeah. Told you, it wouldn't make sense."

"Fine."

I turned around, about to talk to Grover and Nico, to find that they ditched me. And so did Jason and Piper.

Annabeth had gone back to her computer. I heard some weird song start playing.

"C'mere, Seaweed Brain." she said.

I joined her on my bed.

"What now?" I asked.

"It's time you met my Doctor," she said, and gave me a peck on the lips. The mouse hovered over the play button, and she clicked it. That weird song turned out to be the theme song. Huh.

ROSE, the screen read. I wonder what this is about…..

**So...what did you think?! Review please! Hope you enjoyed!**

**Also, do you think I should continue this? I have a bunch of other scenarios in my head, kind of like this, where Annabeth is a fangirl. I could probably continue this for a long time, haha... anyway, thanks for reading!**


	2. Loki

**Oh my gods! Close to a hundred views in a day? You guys are amazing. Enjoy this chapter as a reward!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Percy Jackson or any mentioned fandoms. **

ANNABETH

I smiled at my boyfriend. He may not be fictional, but I have to admit, he's still perfect… Anyways, somehow I was able to get him to watch Doctor Who. Maybe it was the couple of kisses I used to bribe him, or maybe just because the TARDIS is blue. Who knows?

It was nearly ten in the morning. I wondered if anyone noticed that I never left the Poseidon cabin all night. I shrugged and looked over at Percy. Drool was dripping out of his slightly open mouth, and his eyes were wide. He watched the screen intently. He looked really stupid and childish, especially because of his Nemo pajamas. I mentally laughed at his expression, and cuddled into my Peeta blanket.

After finishing the first season, Percy finally got up. I was half asleep on his shoulder, and fell off the bed after his sudden movement.

"Hey!" I said, pouting. "Get back here, pillow." I teased.

Percy's sea green eyes narrowed when I called him a pillow. "I'm a pillow now?" he asked.

"Yup," I pulled on his arm and lay my head on his shoulder again, then wrapped my blanket over the two of us. We shared a moment of silence.

Percy started to lean forward, and I stopped his head with my arm. He frowned.

"Don't I get a kiss for watching that weird show?" he said.

I slapped his face for calling Doctor Who weird. "Not anymore," I growled.

He sighed exasperatedly, and lay down on his bed, taking my blanket with him. He held on tightly to it as I desperately tried to save my blanket.

"Percy!" I whined. "Give Peeta back!"

"Nope," he said and grinned. He jumped out of the bed and ran out the door.

"Come back!" I yelled and started after him. I chased him all around camp, and people stared at the odd (or should I say..Ood?) scene. The two of us were still in pajamas, running around camp barefoot as I chased my idiotic boyfriend around the camp.

As I ran, I heard a pair of feet following close behind. I turned to see Piper. She smiled at me and brought out her cornucopia, and started making it shoot blue food. Blue cookies, blue chocolate, blue M&M's, blue donuts-you name it. All sorts of blue food was shooting out, and I saw Percy's mouth open wide and start collecting the food. He dropped the Peeta blanket in a patch of mud.

While he was distracted, I ran and grabbed the now very dirty blanket. "I am so sorry Peeta," I whispered to the blanket as I wiped mud off of his face.

Percy was still stuffing food down his mouth. Geez, he is such a pig. Gods. I walked over to him and kicked him.

"That," I said. "Was for destroying Peeta's beautiful face." I pointed at the mud on Peeta's face and the rips on the blanket. "You owe me now."

Percy looked up at me. He was still kneeling on the ground, blue frosting on his lips and a cupcake in his right hand. "Uh...what do I owe?" he said.

I grabbed his shirt collar, and dragged him into my cabin. I heard Percy muttering, "No! My foooood!", but I ignored him and just kept walking. A couple of campers started laughing at us. They too were ignored.

I strapped Percy to a chair and pushed the chair to my desk. I turned the laptop on and went on Netflix.

"Oh no," said Percy. It was my turn for an evil grin.

"Oh, yes." I said.

Avengers, I typed into the search bar. The page came up and the movie started.

Percy struggled in his chair. "Styx!" he said.

I just grinned and pulled up a chair. "Punishment time." I said.

Tom Hiddleston appeared and I started to fangirl. I squealed and hugged my stuffed Loki that Piper gave me. Percy looked at me like I was mental and started screaming for help.

"JASON! NICO! GROVER! LEO! HELP!"

I clamped my hand over his mouth. "Shut up, Seaweed Brain. Loki is speaking."


	3. Dreams of Asgard

**Three reviews, three followers, one favorite and 200 views? I am crying tears of joy. I love you guys. Enjoy this new chapter :) I was so happy I ended up typing this up for you guys and it's 10am, still haven't eaten breakfast lol. Anyway enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own PJO or any fandoms mentioned.**

PERCY

I just had the worst day of my whole entire freaking life. All I had wanted to do was get Annabeth away from the computer, so I stole that Peeta blanket. Little did I know that I would be getting a punishment afterwards.

Annabeth had dragged me into her cabin and strapped me to a chair,and then she forced me to watch a bunch of movies with Tom Hiddleston in them. I was forced to hear her constant squealing for at least 12 hours. Not exactly the dream date I planned with her.

It was past midnight when Annabeth finally decided to release me from my prison. She made me go back back to my cabin and promised me that the punishment would be continued tomorrow. Styx.

Muttering under my breath, I entered the Poseidon cabin. I was tired and my wrists hurt from being tied to a chair for nearly half a day. Drowsily, I fell on to my bed, not bothering to change out of the Nemo pajamas from yesterday. As soon as I fell asleep, I started dreaming.

_I was in Asgard. I saw people from camp, walking in Asgard as if they lived here all of their lives. I recognized Thalia in the crowd._

_"Hey, Thalia!" I said and walked up to her. She gave a weird look._

_"Are you talking to me? Who's Thalia? I'm Sif!" she said._

_"No… you're Thalia…" I said. I remembered seeing Sif earlier when Annabeth forced me to watch Thor. Suddenly, I realized that I was probably having a dream about Thor._

_I looked down at myself, then realized I was wearing Thor's armor. I freaked out and screamed like a little girl. I looked absolutely terrible! Red does NOT fit me._

_In the corner of my eye, I noticed Thalia/Sif looking at me. Then I remembered Annabeth telling me Sif likes Thor. And if I'm Thor….. Oh styx._

_Thalia was leaning towards me, and I ran away screaming. I looked behind me and saw Thalia/Sif chasing me, but for some reason her head was a chicken. It was so comical, I stopped running and burst out laughing. Then I realized that beak would hurt if she tried to kiss me. I hurriedly got up and started running again._

_Hours (or maybe minutes. Who knows in dreams.) later, I reached a dead end and found that demonic chicken-headed Thalia/Sif was no longer behind me. Huh. Guess I should have checked earlier. For all I know she's been gone this whole time._

_Sighing, I looked around. The alley reminded me of one back in Manhattan, which was weird since I was supposedly in Asgard. There was a couple of doors that led who knows where, and a collection of dumpsters. I opened one and found Nico in it, sleeping with a big, fuzzy, pink unicorn. I automatically closed the dumpster, disturbed. I looked in the rest and found some pretty insane stuff- singing bowling pins, glittery paper airplanes, and..a TARDIS?_

_I jumped into the dumpster, then walked into the TARDIS. The inside was all green and gold, and all the awesome timey-wimey stuff was gone. I was about to turn and leave when I heard Annabeth's voice._

_"Oh my gods, you are like, so hot." I heard. At first, I thought she was talking to me Then I realized she was talking to Loki. Annabeth literally had hearts for eyes, and she was sitting in a baby stroller giving compliments to Loki. I stared at her in disbelief. What the Hades?_

_"You are burdened with, like, such glorious purpose." she called out._

_"Yes, I totally am." he replied._

_"Loki is cooler than Thor."_

_"I am!"_

_Considering I'm technically Thor right now, the last comment angered me. Especially since it came from my girlfriend._

_"Hey! I'm cooler!" I yelled and walked where Loki and Annabeth could see me._

_"Brother," I heard Loki growl._

_"Ew!" You are so not hot!" said Annabeth._

_I dramatically gasped at my girlfriend and said, "Yes I am!"_

_"No you're not. Yuck. I like Loki better." she said. Then the Doctor appeared, and pushed her little baby stroller to Loki's side. Annabeth jumped out of the stroller and started kissing Loki._

_"That's it," I said. I got out my sword, which turned out to be Thor's hammer. Whatever. It's more powerful, right? I threw it at Loki, and knocked him out. Annabeth didn't seem to notice and kept kissing the air in front of her. Okay, weird._

_I crept up to her and took the spot where Loki was and took over. The kiss ended too soon, though, because Loki then pushed me and took his place back. The two of us kept fighting each other, Annabeth not even noticing._

_Out of nowhere, Nico came. He wore a pink sparkly jumpsuit that read, 'NICO IS FANTABULOUS', and he was riding the unicorn I saw earlier. His stygian iron sword was glowing pink and had rainbow gems on the hilt. He had heels on, which were red and green. One said, 'Loki sucks!', which I totally agree with. The red one said, 'Thor sucks!' which I didn't agree with._

_"NICO IS HERE TO SAVE THE DAY!" he yelled and stampeded in with his unicorn. He trampled over me and Loki, then made his unicorn sleep on us. Ouch. He then walked over to Annabeth, and brought out some perfume. 'Nico's Rainbow Healing Potion', it read. He sprayed it all over Annabeth's face, and she started gagging and coughing. She fell on the ground, unconscious._

_"Annabeth!" I shouted._

_She got up, now also wearing a pink jumpsuit, but this time it said 'ANNABETH IS FANTABULOUS'._

_"Let's go, Nico!" she said. She jumped on to the sleeping unicorn, followed by Nico. The unicorn woke up, and Nico ordered it to find the pot of pink socks at the end of the rainbow. The two galloped away._

"WHAT THE HADES?!" I shouted. Oh look, I'm awake now. I groaned and got up. That was the weirdest dream, ever.

Yawning, I walked out of my cabin and headed towards Grover, who was walking around munching on a piece of leather.

"Hey, G-Man." I said. We did our little handshake and talked for a bit. He ditched me when he saw Juniper, and I went to Annabeth.

"Hello, Wise Girl."

"Hello, Seaweed Brain."

"Do you happen to own a pink jumpsuit that says 'Annabeth is fantabulous'?"

"Um, no?"

"Good. Now I should probably tell you about my dream last night…."


	4. Ships and Mahogany

**Hey everyone :) I just want to say you guys are amazing. Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own PJO or any fandoms mentioned.**

ANNABETH

After hearing Percy's "traumatizing" dream, I decided to let go of Percy's punishment. I think his dream was enough punishment for him. Although, I have to admit, I liked the part where I was kissing Loki…

Anyways, we decided to go on a date instead. Percy wanted to surprise me, so I had absolutely no clue where we were heading. The only thing he told me was to dress a bit fancily. Instead of pondering on where he was taking me, I decided to focus on a strand of his beautiful jet black hair, and his silly little fish tie on his tux.

About an hour later, the taxi came to a halt. I had been so immersed at staring at Percy, that it took me a couple minutes to realize we had stopped.

"Ma'am? We're here," the driver said. "Uh, hello?"

"Oh, sorry." I grabbed some cash and handed it to him, then shook Percy awake.

"Where are we going?" I asked him.

"Surprise," Percy said. He grinned mischievously and took out a bandanna, then tied it over my eyes.

"Percy!" I whined. "Take it off!"

"Nope," I heard him say. Then he started to guide my steps.

I huffed and followed his guidance, only tripping half a million times. By the time we arrived at our destination, I was fuming and my feet hurt from falling over.

"Are we there yet?" I muttered angrily.

"Yep," he said. "We're here now." he carefully untied the knot and let the cloth fall of my face.

We were right in front of a boat. It was one of those dinner cruise ships.

"Ship…" I said. Suddenly I started to imagine all of my favorite ships and my OTP on this dinner cruise, and I started to internally fangirl. Aw, wouldn't it be adorable if the Doctor brought Rose here…

"What's wrong?" Percy said. He looked worried, as if I might have not liked the place he chose for our date.

"Nothing, Seaweed Brain. I just think it's ironic that a son of the sea god would pick a boat for a date...and shipping."

He looked relieved, but still gave me a strange look. I was getting those a lot lately, since no one seemed to understand the vocabulary of a fangirl.

"Shipping," I explained. "Is a relationship you really like, and that you support." I tried to make it simple and not add in any fandom terms, but he still seemed a bit confused. My definition wasn't very accurate, though. It was much more than that.

"Uh, okay." he said. "But do you ship us?" he smirked.

"Of course I do, Seaweed Brain." I gave him a peck on the lips, and we walked onto the ship.

A server led us to a table, right next to a window overlooking the ocean outside. _Mahogany_, I observed. Nice tables.

Percy looked distressed as he skimmed through the menu.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"Yeah," he mumbled. "But everything here is seafood. What if I'm eating my friends? Or my friends family? Or his-" I shut him up by stuffing a dinner roll at his face.

"It's fine, Percy."

He still looked upset. "But those fish," he pointed to the tank of fish close by. "They're calling me for help. They want me to free them."

I sighed. "You don't have much of a choice," I said. "You can't just go over there and empty the tank.

He sighed too. The server came back and tried to flirt with me, and Percy looked jealous. I mentally laughed. We ordered some steak, and much to Percy's dismay, I got a salmon.

We talked as we waited, me making a couple of references to books without him knowing. Ha. That Seaweed Brain.

Soon the server came back and gave Percy his steak, and he "accidentally" spilled some water on him. Percy made the water dry off and controlled it to soak the server. He glared at Percy, even though Percy was on the other side of the boat. Percy just smirked.

When he came back, he had my salmon and a "special treat". Apparently he gave me a free plate of cod fish. As he placed it on his table, Percy's eyes widened.

"Th-that's Mark," he stuttered.

"Excuse me?" the server said.

"Nothing," he said through gritted teeth.

"He's nuts" the guy whispered to me and smiled. I glared.

The man left, and I leaned towards Percy. "What's wrong?"

"That fish. That was my friend, Mark. Look, he's the only one with that little fin."

I looked at the fish. Sure enough, it's left fin was much smaller, and a bit of a lighter shade of color.

"Oh," I said. I pushed the fish away. "Don't worry, I won't eat it."

He looked grateful, and ate his steak.

The guy came back. His flirting was starting to get really annoying. It was amusing at first. Now, it's just rude, since it's obvious Percy's my boyfriend.

"Why aren't you eating the fish?" he asked.

"Because, that's Mark." I said.

The man gave Percy and angry glare,and Percy looked amused.

"It's just a fish. Or did this dumb dude rub off on you?"

I wanted to slap him, but I decided against it. Percy, on the other hand, got up and pushed the guy up against a wall.

"Look," he glanced at his name tag. "Dylan. That's my girlfriend you're talking too. Don't go calling us dumb, because you have no clue what we've been through." Percy looked terrifying, and the man just nodded.

Before he Dylan left, he threw the knife from some customers food at our table. It was embedded deep into the wood, and I gasped.

"THAT IS MAHOGANY!" I screamed, impersonating Effie Trinket. Now everybody was looking at our table in wonder.

"Oh, not you too. A Hunger Games fan? And I thought you were cute," Dylan said.

I felt Percy grab my wrist, and pull me up. We left, and Percy left, paying for our dinner and not leaving a tip. We walked off the ship, and as soon we got back onto the streets of New York, we burst out laughing.

"D-Did you see his face?" I said and giggled. "Oh my gods, Percy that was hilarious.

"Yeah! And did you see his manager? He was furious. I wish we stayed long enough to see him get fired."

We laughed for a while, standing under the dim lights of Manhattan.

"So you're not angry at how our date turned out?" Percy asked.

"No, actually, it was quite amusing to see you go overprotective mode…Plus, I got to act like Effie." I said. I kissed him, and we stood there for quite a while, earning many angry stares from some older people.

**Lol. If you guys have suggestions, leave them in the reviews! I'll probably use them haha :)**


	5. Halloween

**Oh my gosh I am a terrible person I didn't update for a week. Ugh. Anyway, this is the first part for a little Halloween special I have planned ehehehe. It may me two or three chapters long, I don't know. Sorry if it's not super interesting, I'm saving the best part for Halloween. Also I may be doing NaNoWriMo this year so I might not update as much :**

**Anyway enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson or any fandoms mentioned.**

PERCY

Slowly, I was starting to understand the strange terms coming from Annabeth's mouth. The ships, the OTP's, the slash… yeah. Makes _some_ sense. Grover told me that she was slowly making me become a fanboy… huh. He seemed freaked out, but I just shrugged. Actually, that might Annabeth like me more, hmm.

I had to go back to Manhattan and stay with my mom and Paul. School started up again after our short week out, and I was back in Goode. Annabeth called me every night, and only hung up when I told her I had homework to finish ("You have homework? Then why am I talking to you? Stop procrastinating!"). Then I would be forced to drown in my homework and projects, longing to pick up my phone and talk with Annabeth again. Of course, whenever I tried, she wouldn't talk to me unless I was finished…

One night, after I was finished with my homework (for once) the two of us skyped and watched an episode of Doctor Who together. I have to admit, it was quite interesting and the TARDIS was...well, blue. And blue is awesome. Honestly, I don't think she was watching the episode. Whenever I glanced at her, her face was directed at me. Ha, she can't resist my awesomeness.

The episode ended, and we talked for a while. I asked her what was going on at camp, and her face lit up.

"Chiron decided to have a Halloween Dance this Halloween! Guys invite girls…" she stared at me, waiting for me to ask her.

I was about to immediately answer yes, eager to go with her, but suddenly a brilliant plant formulated in my mind. Well, maybe not brilliant. But definitely brilliant for a certain green eyed son of Poseidon (cough cough me).

"Can't make it," I lied. "There's, uh, a dinner party one of Paul's friends invited us to."

"Oh...okay," she said. I saw her frown, and I wanted to take back the lie, but I decided the plan I was forming would make up for it.

We talked for another hour about other random stuff, until I heard Malcom shout for Annabeth to shut up, they were all apparently sleeping. Well, it's not that late, it's only one a.m. Totally not late.

She hung up, and I made one last call before I went to bed. The phone rang, and I was surprised I got an answer at this time.

"Hey Piper," I said into my phone.

"Oh, hey Percy." Piper replied. "Why'd you call?"

"What's Annabeth's costume for the dance?" I asked.

"Why do you want to know? I thought you couldn't come." I could almost see Piper's multi-colored eyes looking at me skeptically.

"Promise not to tell Annabeth?"

"Maybe," she said. "Depends on whether it's good or bad."

I hesitated, but told her my surprise plan.

"OH, MY GODS!" she said. "Awww Percy, you're so sweet. JASON YOU SHOULD BE MORE LIKE PERCY." I heard her holler the last part to her boyfriend. I heard a grunt from Jason.

"So, what is her costume?" I repeated.

"Rose Tyler," she said without hesitation. "Good luck, Perce."

"Thanks," and I hung up.

* * *

ANNABETH

Percy couldn't make it to the dance this Thursday, which upset me, but it was okay. He has to go to that dinner party. I didn't want him to miss it, it would've been disrespectful to whoever invited him…

Either way, I wouldn't let that stop me from going. I would just go with my friends, and I've already had to reject three guys that asked me to go. They ran to me as soon as they found out Percy wasn't going. One of them was so stubborn, he earned a black eye from my fist. It felt really good to punch him.

I looked at the costume I had bought months before. It was a Rose Tyler cosplay, and I adored it. Already I had secretly tried it on plenty of times, each time trying to perfect a British accent. Unfortunately, I had only succeeded once so far… and that was on accident.

I mentally squealed and shut my closet door before any of my siblings saw me. I walked over to my desk, and started working on some plans for designing Olympus.

I messed up several times. Every time, the design started looking more and more like something from a book. Once, it looked like Hogwarts. Oops.

Frustrated, I put the pencil down and walked over to my laptop. I turned it on and started typing in Netflix. Time for some much needed Sherlock.

* * *

PERCY

As soon as I woke up the next morning, I called Leo. He answered after barely half a ring. Wow.

"HI PERCY!" he shouted and sounded extremely hyper. Okay, someone gave him waaay too much caffeine. Probably Grover or Nico. No, Grover. He was the one obsessed with coffee, after all.

"Uh, hi." I said. "Listen, I have this plan in mind… do you think you can build…." I explained my long and (some what) amazing plan to Leo, him being silent (now that is a surprise) and listening intently.

"I can do that," he said. "Easy," he hung up and got to work.

_Perfect,_ I thought. _My plan is in motion._

**Again, sorry if it's boring. Leave suggestions for next time! Love all you awesome people :)**


	6. HalloweenPart 2

**Happy Halloween! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO. Or any mentioned fandoms.**

ANNABETH

It was the day of the dance. The whole camp was excited, and everyone seemed so anxious to get the dance already. People were waiting outside of the dining pavilion, which had been cleared out to make room for the dance.

I entered my cabin, just as eager to get to the dance as the rest of the campers. My siblings were milling around the room, also getting ready. Quickly, I dressed into my costume and started towards the door, ready to find my friends I was going with.

I was almost out the door when suddenly one of my siblings frantically yelled, "Wait, Annabeth!"

I turned and saw a younger sister of mine, Sophia. She seemed a bit nervous and was eyeing her twin brother, who seemed to be hastily hiding something. Oh well. I'll deal with that later. "What do you need?" I asked.

"I, uh..." she paused. "I can't find my wand for my fairy costume!" she said. I looked down at her, and sure enough she was missing the sparkly red wand that came with her flower-princess-fairy costume. I sighed, slightly annoyed I would have to wait a bit before I was able to see my friends.

"Alright," I said. "Where do you remember last putting it?"

Sophia started ranting about the many places she could have left it, and I was forced to check every place, each time not being able to find the wand. I cursed the short memory of five-year-olds as we walked around the cabin, searching.

"Well, maybe I left it in the package," Sophia suggested again, after not finding it in the trash can, where she 'may have dropped it when throwing away a candy bar'.

"We already looked there, Soph." I said. I remembered seeing her twin, Shane, hide something under his bed. "Maybe your brother has it." I averted my gaze to the other side of the room, where I saw Shane look away sheepishly.

"U-Uh, yeah, maybe..." she mumbled. I walked over and looked under the bed, searching the dark area for a sign of a bright red stick. After a couple of minutes of poking through some dirty clothes, I found it under a pair of jeans. I pulled it out and presented it to Sophie, who looked more disappointed than glad I found it.

I handed it to her and headed out once more, when yet again I heard my siblings calling back to me. A chorus of them shouted all at once, getting my attention.

"Hey, uh... can you help me with this design?"

"Annabeth, I broke my toy gun!"

"Have you seen my shoe!?"

"Do you have any hair pins?"

All of them started asking me questions and requests, forcing me to stay even longer than what I had planned. I was slowly getting quite irritated at everyone for acting so strange over little things. Some questions were really stupid requests- Malcolm even asked me to do his homework. Um, how about no! He should have been able to do the simple math equation, but he said it would take to much time- he needed to get ready for the dance. I ignored him and moved on to the next person.

I helped the younger ones get into their costumes and find all their other little things they apparently needed. Arianna and Amanda got into a small argument on which shoe was theirs, and ended up getting really mad over it. Seriously (or siriusly...), it's just a shoe. And it was very obvious the pink ballet shoes were Amanda's and not Arianna's. Mafia costumes do NOT need pink frilly shoes.

I was in the middle of fixing one of my brother's plastic gun, which broke in a play fight, when I heard a familiar noise that I never expected to hear.

_Wooosh, wooosh._

The TARDIS?

I immediately dropped what I was fixing (and broke it again. Oops?) and ran out the door. This time, no one stopped me. In fact, they were smiling mischievously at me, and some were even stifling laughter.

I rolled my eyes at them and opened the cabin door, still in my Rose Tyler get up. Right outside my cabin was a big, blue box.

My grey eyes widened and I slowly walked over to it, thinking I was dreaming. This wasn't real, right? How could it?

I was a step away. My hand reached over for the handle. The wooden door felt so smooth under my hand, just like I had imagined. I was about to open it when a pair of Converse (excuse me, I mean TENNANT SHOES.) shot out the door, startling me. I fell down and stared back up at what had just exited.

"Ah, it's you. Rose Tyler. Come on, I think we have some unfinished timey-wimey adventures to complete. Allonsy!" it was said in a terrible British accent, but I loved it. In front of me stood my Seaweed Brain of a boyfriend, with 3-D glasses and long, brown coat. He wore a blue suit and tie under it, exactly like the show. He even went as far as cutting his jet black hair into the same hairstyle as Ten. Oh my gods, I loved this boy.

I jumped up and hugged him tightly. "Where to, Doctor?" I said in an equally terrible accent.

I saw him grin and pull me into his blue box, which unfortunately wasn't bigger on the inside. But it was definitely big enough for us to do...some stuff. I won't explain. But I'm pretty sure you can guess what two teenagers would be doing in a small, enclosed space, especially if they were deeply in love.

We pulled apart after what seemed to be at least an hour, when in reality it was probably just a few minutes. We walked out, and we were greeted by our friends. I heard Travis and Conner whistle in the back of the crowd.

"Having fun in there, lovebirds?" Travis called out to us. I glared at him and gave Katie an 'okay' signal, letting her know she could punch him as much as she would like. The daughter of Demeter seemed to really like that idea.

"Oh my gods, Percy your plan worked! Jason! Why aren't you learning from Percy! He is very good at this stuff!" Piper screamed. Jason just rolled his eyes and grunted, and I saw Percy grin widely.

"Close your mouth, Seaweed Brain, or flies will come in and I will refuse to kiss you then." He abruptly shut his mouth and I smirked.

"I thought you couldn't make it?" I said to Percy.

"Well, I wanted to surprise you..."

"And that dinner party?"

"I...uh...lied..?"

I glared and he cringed in fear. I punched his arm and he winced, then said "Don't I get a kiss for at least surprising you?" he pouted and put on his signature 'baby seal face'. Or as I like to call it, 'face-that-makes-me-want-to-say-yes-but-also-makes -me-want-to-kill-him'.

I rolled my eyes for the second time that day, then gave him a small peck on the lips. "We'll see about later." He seemed satisfied, and we all headed to the dining pavilion, where it seemed the dance had started without us.

We all walked in and enjoyed ourselves for the night, dancing and eating candy. Just a warning- never give Nico too much candy. He was practically drunk on M&M's, and was acting pretty strange all night. In fact, he almost kissed Thalia. Which in turn earned him a very painful kick in the place that should never be kicked.

Leo appeared halfway through the dance, clad in a bowtie and shouted "GERONIMO!". We all looked in his direction, and Percy seemed angry at Leo for stealing his Doctor look.

"Hey! I built you the TARDIS! At least let me be Eleven!"

The two ended up having "The Battle of Ten and Eleven" throughout the dance, which frequently included taunts of Percy not being cool since he doesn't have a bowtie, and some comments from Percy about his eyebrowlessness, if that makes any sense.

It seemed Jason HAD taken advice from Percy after all. Midway through the dance, Jason walked in, still in his Peeta Mellark costume rolling in a beautiful cake he made himself. Piper was practically at tears, murmuring about how she felt so much like Katniss right now. Which made sense. She was dressed up as Katniss.

Frank and Hazel also showed up, having decided to come all the way from Camp Jupiter to join in our little dance. They brought some other Romans along as well, and Dakota left the dance high on Kool-Aid. Great, just great. Soon, we would have to expect the Dionysus getting drunk on that stuff too, thanks to him.

Grover and Thalia had an argument with Will Solace, who was the DJ. Grover wanted Jesse McCartney, while Thalia on the other hand wanted Green Day. After multiple song changes and quite a few interruptions, Will shooed the two away and played the chicken dance. Soon he played the Macerena, which resulted in the dance being renamed the MaceREYNA once everyone realized that Reyna was very, very good at it.

Tyson showed up as well, dressed as his most favorite food in the world- Peanut Butter. He had on an over sized costume of a jar of Jiff, and offered everyone peanut butter sandwiches rather than candy. Chiron decided it would be a good idea to leave before Tyson insisted on riding the pony, but he caught sight of him. Let's just say Chiron will be very grumpy tomorrow.

Overall, the night was amazing. All of us had a great time, and the night ended with fireworks that we usually saved for July, but the Stolls decided right now was a great time. It was past midnight when the party ended, and as we predicted the whole Dionysus cabin along with Dakota was out cold, mumbling in their sleep about grape Kool-Aid.

Percy walked me back to my cabin, and the two of us made sure to take as much time as possible. We passed by the TARDIS replica, and I stopped right in front of it.

"Unfinished adventures, you said?"

Percy smiled, and we walked in the small space. So maybe Donna Noble was right. Maybe it was a snog box. Oh well.

**Like? Don't like? Lol. REVIEW! You guys rock! Happy Halloween, once again!**


End file.
